


Hi Yes Please Don't Yeet Your Organs

by CryptTheCryptid



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canonically Trans Male Character, I'm sorry its short I just wanted more fluffy FundyWasTaken, M/M, Trans Male Character, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: Fundy wants to stab his uterus, Dream thinks its a bad idea.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 129





	Hi Yes Please Don't Yeet Your Organs

**Author's Note:**

> Recently got into the Dream SMP fandom
> 
> Note: I know Dream said he was ok with these kinds of things but should this change at any time I will take this down. Also note I am shipping the characters they play in the SMP, Fundy and Dream, I'm not shipping Floris and Clay that would be weird dont come into the comments to be creeps and respect the CC's boundaries

Fundy has decided that a home done  hysterectomy didn’t sound as bad as it did when he learned about them. Maybe if he stabbed himself in the right place the doctors would have no choice other than to remove it for him. 

No, the ambulance ride alone would put him in more debt than he frankly wants to think about at the moment. Maybe he could-

His thought was cut off by the stabbing pain in his guts, red hot pain flashing through his system before dulling back down to an uncomfortable ache.

The door creaked quietly, just loud enough for Fundy’s fox ears to pick up on the sound of Dream shuffling the room cautiously, holding out the objects in his hands like he was presenting a jewel or great value.

“I have pads, tampons, chocolate, heating pads from the store and a weighted blanket I found in the attic; can I come back to bed now?” 

Fundy hummed to himself, pretending to mull it over while avoiding his lover’s sparkly emerald eyes.

“Fine.” The blonde perked up, happily pulling his body up onto the bed, and wrapping himself around the Hybrid.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Fundy grumbled, clinging to the other's body.

Dream didn’t respond, choosing instead to press soft kisses across his face.

“G’night”

**Author's Note:**

> Was the engagement ever officially called off or is Fundy engaged to a war criminal now 🤔🤔


End file.
